Blushing like an idiot
by Dumpling Dragon
Summary: Shifu finds out that Po loves a male. He's very astonished. Contains Po/Shifu. Romance, humor, tragedy. Not recommended for children.
1. Jade love

**I don't own any of KFP characters or locations.**

* * *

"Why didn't you go with them?" Shifu asked Po, who was making his favourite noodle soup in the kitchen. "I thought you liked weddings and parties". It was late evening, but they weren't tired at all. The Five had gone to attend to the wedding of their old friends.

"I do, but I'm not in the mood today." said Po, serving Shifu a bowl of delicious soup. They sat down at the table.

"Yes, you've already said that, but... you train all day, and read the Scrolls, you cook for us... what about your free time and friends? Don't you think you're getting very lonely lately?" the master asked, although trying not to show his worry.

Po swallowed another mouthful of his meal and smiled slightly. "Not exactly. In fact.. I'm in love with someone whom I see everyday. So I don't feel very lonely..."

Shifu wasn't sure if he should continue that topic, but something in the panda's tone had intrigued him. "But...?"

Po's face began to sadden. He sighed. "It's not too fortunate love..."

"Why? Is she married?"

"Actually it's not 'she'. It's... 'he'."

There was an awkward silence between the two pandas. _The Dragon Warrior loves... a male?.. Po loves some guy?! Quite.. unexpected._ Shifu thought stunned. "Oh.. I understand."

They were eating in silence for several minutes.

Po stared into his bowl, his expression unreadable, but deep inside he was shaking in fear. _Why did you tell him, idiot?! Why?! Now he's gonna think I'm a sick perv-_

"Does he know?" Master Shifu interrupted his thoughtfulness.

"No." Po stated quietly. "He would never love me..."

A strange feeling sneaked into the master's heart. He had never suspected Po of being in such a difficult situation- to love unrequitedly, hiding his suffering behind the always sincere, happy, carefree mask that everyone knew.

And he felt sorry for the big panda. _No wonder he didn't want to go to that wedding._ Shifu heard his students approaching, and soon Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Tigress entered the kitchen, filling the room with joyous noises, chattering about the funny and touching events that had happened during the party.

"Aww, they are such a lovely couple." Viper sighed dreamy.

"Now newlyweds!" Crane corrected her.

"Let's drink to their health and happiness!"

"Mantis, you've already drunk too much." Tigress scolded the insect who was looking for another bottle of wine.

No one (except for Shifu) seemed to notice Po's dismal expression. A lone tear ran down the panda's cheek. Suddenly he stood up and left the kitchen.

"What happened to him? Is he angry?" asked Crane.

"Oh, I think he's just sleepy, it's pretty late." Shifu reassured him. "I see you've had a good time." he added, looking at Mantis especially. "You may sleep two hour longer tomorrow. Good night." He said and went down the corridor.

Drunk Mantis hiccuped. "Whereez tha real Master Shifu?!" he exclaimed. "He doesn't sound like my merciless mastaa!"

"Shut up, Mant, you'll wake everyone up!" Monkey scolded him.

"I heard that, Mantis!" Shifu answered.

* * *

The Master made his way towards his student's quarters. He noticed sounds of muffled sobs coming from the panda's room. Shifu realised, that he had unintentionally revealed Po's hidden pain. _He didn't have to confide in me, yet he did. _That trust was touching. He sighed and knocked on his door.

"Po?..." No answer. After a short moment he entered the room and closed the door with his back. Po was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, face buried in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Panda. I shouldn't have asked about that."

Po sniffled. "It doesn't matter."

The Master felt sudden need to comfort the heartbroken panda. _What's happening to me?_ He asked himself, as he approached his student and wrapped his arms unsurely around the panda's neck. _What the hell am I doing?_  
Po flinched with surprise, when the little paws embraced him. He could clearly feel the red panda's rapid heartbeat. "Everything.. will be all right." Shifu said quietly, although certain it wouldn't be.

"Thank you, Master." Po whispered after a long moment of silence. _If you only knew._..


	2. Defeated

**I don't own any of KFP characters or locations.**

* * *

It was a warm, lazy afternoon. Po was sitting on the floor next to the shelves with The Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu, while Master Shifu was meditating by the Moon Pool. An hour passed and Po's mind involuntarily wandered to the events of the past week. He didn't know he was observed by the red panda, who paused his meditation for a moment.

"Is there a problem?" the Master's soft voice resounded through the Hall of Warriors.

Po held one of the Scrolls, staring into space, lost in thoughts. _Why was his heart beating so fast when he hugged me? Can he be... no, it's impossible! It's only your imagination..._

"Po, are you alright?"

_What would he do if I kissed him?_ _Dad always says 'A lie has no legs.'_ _Do I lie to my master not telling him the truth?_ _But would he want to know THAT truth?_

"Panda, are you listening to me?" Po heard Shifu's upset tone very close to him. Master Shifu picked the scroll up and examined it. "Tai Chi? I thought you considered it as boring. Is there something you don't understand?"

Po looked at him unconsciously. He craved his lips. _I am ready._

A moment later Shifu found himself being pinned against the shelves. In a fraction of a second he got scared and wanted to defend himself, when the big black paws had caught him by the upper arms, then he felt... Po's lips caressing him in a gentle kiss. Shifu froze in utter shock, his eyes wide. _W-w-w-what is he doing?!.. Do something you old fool! You can't allow him to do this, he's your student, this is wrong, this is..._

Po kissed him in the mildest and the most passionate way as he could, releasing Shifu's arms and resting his paws on his master's back. _I need to tell.. to show him the whole truth before he slaps me.. kills me or worse - kicks me out of the Jade Palace._ He was ready for the worst punishment.

Shifu unwittingly dropped the scroll. He had always imagined the object of Po's affection as a rhino or an ox, or at least as someone bigger than a red panda, therefore he was shocked by his student's action. He wanted to stop it, not to ruin the reputation of the Grandmaster, the Dragon Warrior himself and the whole Jade Palace. But how could he resist those smooth, tender lips he had unawarely been longing for? The master's lips refused to obey him and started kissing back, giving vent to his thirst. _...wrong on so many levels._

The panda's heart started beating faster at the response and he deepened the kiss. Shifu felt something heavenly when Po's tongue entered his mouth. Suddenly the red panda broke the kiss and slumped against Po's chest, trembling and panting. He heard Po's heart, which was still hammering frantically. The panda hugged him carefully and stroked his back.  
_  
"He would never love me..."_ Po's words echoed in Shifu's mind. That was once also his thought. After a long moment he finally lifted his head to meet Po's eyes. "Am...am I the one whom you love?" he asked.

Po nodded. They gazed entranced into each other's shining eyes. From the very beginning Shifu had been trying not to admit to himself, that he felt affection for the panda. He tried to convince himself that his feeling was only a deep friendship, so why the vision he had in the Dragon Grotto nearly killed him? But since that day he couldn't deny any longer that he loved the Dragon Warrior.

And now he was safe in his arms, just like in that moment, when Po had come back to him after the fight with Tai Lung.  
The Master reached out to touch Po's lips and kissed him again.


	3. In the middle of the night

**I don't own any of KFP characters or locations.**

* * *

One night Shifu was awoken by a deep kiss. He recognized those greedy lips instantly.

"Panda, what are you doing here?! If someone sees you-" he managed to say when Po finally had given him a chance to breathe.

"Chill Master, everyone is fast asleep." Po whispered kissing Shifu's neck, tilting slightly his head back.

Shifu giggled, but Po started kissing his chest and involuntarily dragged his claws through his sides. Shifu giggled again and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Po... you're tickling me!" the red panda giggled, trying not to be too loud.

Po grinned devilishly and started tickling and poking the small master. Shifu was choking with laughter, smiling and giggling, trying vainly to gather his strength to free himself from the panda's grasp.

"Po, stop!" he tried to sound firmly. Po only chuckled at his failed seriousness and tickled him more. It was too fascinating for him to see his master laughing uncontrollably.

"Panda... please!.." the red panda almost exclaimed, giggling hysterically, struggling to free himself from the panda's big paws. "Po, I'm dying!..."

"Yeah, right!" Po smirked when suddenly Shifu became motionless, his eyes closed. "Oh, come on, you won't fool me!" The panda looked disbelievingly at him and slowly became serious.

"Shifu?..."

His master lay still. A cold shiver ran down Po's spine and panic overwhelmed him.

Shifu wasn't breathing.

"Shifu, what happened?!" Po cried in despair, shivering. He shook the red panda by the arms. "Wake up!"

The red panda's eyes opened and he burst out laughing. "You fell for it again!"

Po looked stunned.

When Shifu's laughter subsidied, he grinned slyly and added: "That was my sweet revenge for your sexual harassment."

It took Po a while to take a deep, shaky breath and he scrambled out of Shifu's bed. He sat on the floor and hid his face in shame. "I thought you were..." He breathed a sigh of relief again. "Do you have any idea how I felt?!"

Shifu leaned down and embraced him from behind. "I can imagine." he bit his lip trying to fight back his laughter and kissed the side of Po's neck. The panda gave off a chuckle, although he tried his best to hide it.

"That was the last time, I promise." Shifu tightened his hug around Po's neck, burying his face in his black fur. He couldn't see the panda's amused grin.


	4. Dancing in the rain

**I don't own any of KFP characters or locations. **

* * *

One evening, two weeks after the night prank Po and Shifu meditated in the Dragon Grotto. The water drops were falling onto the stone with faint sounds.

"Um... Master Shifu?.." Po asked a little nervous, disturbing Shifu's particularly good meditation. The red panda sighed.

"What is it, Po?"

"I was just thinking... could you do the 'inner peace dance' for me again? It was very charming, you know..." Po smiled shyly.

"What?!" Shifu's best meditation flew away. He looked at Po bewildered.

"You know, those moves you had shown me before my travel to the Gongmen City..."  
  
"I know, but... Panda, it wasn't a dance!"

"Okay, but could you do it for me again, please?" Po asked with hope. "Master?.." He smiled wider, as if it could convince the red panda.

"No!" Shifu stated as if it was obvious and returned to his meditation however, he felt awful after his refusal. He glanced discreetly at Po, who was sitting with visible sadness and disappointment on his face, staring at the water in front of him. The red panda sighed again. _I can't break such a pure heart..._

He stood up and focused. A drop of water dripped from the stalactite above his head... the second drop... and another one... Finally he moved his leg in a circular movement, caught the next drop to roll it through his hands and after a few graceful moves he redirected it into the water. When he was about to straighten up, a sound of fast, enthusiastic clapping brought him out of his concentration.

"That was awesome!" Po exclaimed.

Shifu facepalmed to hide his blush. _Ok, this is awkward..._ He heard heavy steps behind him. When he turned around he saw Po, who was performing the moves he had learned in the Panda Village. Shifu smiled somehow proudly watching him.

The water drops were falling onto the ground in the Dragon Grotto as the master and his student were 'dancing' at the dusk.


	5. Dad knows

**I don't own any of KFP characters or locations.**

* * *

Po sat beneath the Sacred Peach Tree to eat a few of its fruits. It was a beautiful day. A perfect day for making some fun of someone who deserved it. And speak of the devil, Master Shifu reached the top of the stairs leading to the tree.

"Po, I should have expected you here. If you don't mind, I'd like to meditate here for a while..." Shifu hopped onto Master Oogway's staff. When he closed his eyes to focus, Po swallowed a piece of the peach he was chewing and bit his lip to hide his grin.

"Master..." Po tried to look nervous.

"Yes, Po?"

"I must confess you something but you won't like this..."

Shifu felt a little dread. "I hope you haven't broken one of the artifacts from the Hall of Warriors."

"No, you see... I went to my father's restaurant yesterday..."

"I know, you should help him if you have some time. How is he?"

"He... insists on my marriage." Po's face was deadly serious.

Shifu could swear he heard a sound of breaking glass. His eyes opened and he lost his balance. He landed on the ground and met Po's serious look. He couldn't bring himself to say a word staring at the panda as if he saw him for the first time.

"...he hosted a rich family of giant pandas two weeks ago and... look, they have a young, sweet daughter... My dad and her parents insist on our wedding because they were told I'm the Dragon Warrior and you know... there are not many giant pandas left in the world..."

Shifu's hands started to shake. He locked his sight on Po's eyes. "What are you trying to say?.. You're leaving me?"

"What?! No! Of course not! I love you and I will never abandon you so I told my dad the truth about us..."

"You... did... WHAT?!"

"...he was so pissed..." Po continued looking distressed. "He started throwing plates, yelled and cursed. I think everyone in the street heard that 'Grand Master Shifu is a kinky son of a bitch' and... Shifu?"

The red panda stared at him blankly. His eyes widened to an enormous size and his hands held the staff in a shaky grasp. He didn't know whether he should kill the panda or hug him. "This can't be happening..." he shook his head.

A mysterious smile slowly spread across Po's face. Shifu glared at him furious. "Po, for Heaven's sake, what have you done?! And you're smiling like..."

Po burst out with laughter. "Gosh, you really believed! What a pity you can't see your face!" He added wiping his tears and laughing more.

Shifu stared at him blinking and feeling like a moron but Po continued his triumphing. "Nice punishment for your death prank Mr. I'm-so-dead, huh?" he laughed. "Man, you're blushing like an idiot!"

The red panda smacked his arm abashed. "I. Hate. You. Dragon. Warrior." Shifu sent his student a dangerous look sulkily, trying not to show his amusement.

"Oh, I bet you love your cute, big panda." Po teased tickling his master and causing him to laugh.

_Damn, he's good._ Shifu thought chuckling.


	6. Master Oogway

**I don't own any of KFP characters or locations.**

* * *

_"You meditate too little lately, Shifu." Master Oogway said with a worried frown on his face._

"I don't feel well, Master."  
  
_"You have been like this since Po's death. I'm worried about you."_  
_  
Shifu's throat clenched. "Po died?..." he looked into Master Oogway's green eyes._

"Long time ago. Don't you remember?"

Shifu's gaze locked on the floor. He felt tears in his eyes. How could I forget about Po's death? What is wrong with me? _He thought bitterly. "I forgot..."_

* * *

Shifu woke up. It was late at night. He was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling, trying to determine if he was in reality... and what was the real reality... Suddenly his eyes widened, he got up and rushed to the door. He leaned against it when his vision dimmed due to orthostatic hypotension. When his sight came back he ran through the dark to Po's room trying not to make a noise. He quietly cracked the door open and approached the big shape that was lying on the bed. Po was breathing calmly. Shifu sighed with relief and touched Po's arm. He couldn't help but kiss the black fur on it and hugged the panda softly. Then the shape stirred.

"Shifu? What's going on?" Po whispered anxious meeting Shifu's faraway gaze.

"Everything is OK Panda, sleep well. I just wanted to see you. I... can't sleep." He lied. He _was _very sleepy, but he feared that he would see another dream like the last one.

"Don't you want to stay with me? Maybe you'll fall asleep."

Shifu eyed him surprised. He realized that no one had ever asked him such a question. "I want."

Po scooched over for Shifu and soon he hugged the red panda lovingly. He didn't know that his kung fu master listened to his breathing long after he had fallen asleep.

* * *

The next morning Shifu stood thoughtful gazing at the Master Oogway's shrine in the Hall of Warriors. He had lit green candles for him, as always.

"What was he like?" he flinched hearing Po's voice next to him. He hadn't heard his steps. Shifu sighed.

"I won't surprise you. He was kind, sincere, tolerant... a very good, wise and warm person."

"I wish I had known him better. You miss him very much, don't you?"

A sad look stretched across Shifu's face and he sent Po a strange look.

"What, did I say something wrong?"

"I owe him a lot. He would have killed me if he had known earlier how our familiarity would end up."

Po was confused. "Why? Didn't you just say he was a good, tolerant person?"

Shifu looked at Po with bitterness. "You don't understand." The old master made his way towards the terrace near the Moon Pool. Po felt disregarded.

"So tell me!" he sounded too harsh than he wanted and his own tone scared him. Shifu stopped and turned around slowly. "I-I'm sorry, Master..." the panda bowed respectfully.

"I have failed my master badly. You know the rules. A master must not love his student. A student must not love his teacher. If even one of them does so, terrible things happen. And... I love you." Shifu almost whispered and left the Hall.

Po had never realized before that Shifu felt guilty. He looked at the Grand Master's shrine with sorrow. _Please, forgive him, Master Oogway. It was my fault..._


	7. You look damn hot

**I don't own any of KFP characters or locations.**

* * *

It was yet another hard day spent in training. The Five and Po were sparring together in the Training Hall; Monkey with Crane, Mantis with Tigress, and Viper with Po. The insect dodged a powerful hit.

"Very good, Mantis!"

"Thanks Master Shifu!"

"Tigress, not so fiercely, you don't want to crush him."

Shifu shook his head to rid himself of his lightheadedness and involuntarily rubbed his heart. _I didn't sleep well last night._

Viper had a great time beating Po, who apparently was still too slow for her. "Hey, that's not fair!" he complained once again after he had slammed on the floor. The serpent warrior smirked. "You should try better, Dragon Wa-" she couldn't finish; an abrupt dull sound of something hitting the floor got their attention. They looked around for the source of the noise. And they found Shifu, who was now lying face down on the wooden floor. Horror spread across the warriors' faces.

"Master!" Tigress shouted rushing to his side. The red panda stirred. "Master Shifu, open your eyes, speak to me!" she ordered in a firm tone.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." he shook his head again. Tigress held his arm to help him stand up. The Five exchanged worried looks.

"But what happened? You haven't been training since last Saturday, why would you be tired? You should see a doctor immediately."

The master took a deep breath. "No. I just need to rest for a while." he said and made his way towards the door.

"But Master Shifu-" Crane started.

"Continue your training, all of you!" the red panda ordered them and went towards his quarters.

Po watched that scene oddly tensed.

* * *

Shifu entered his room, stretched his arms and bent his neck back, forth and from side to side. He heard someone's steps behind him. The door was closed by someone. He knew who it was and didn't need to check it.

"If THAT was one of your death pranks-" Po started in an accusing tone.

"It wasn't a prank!" Shifu snapped annoyed. "I promised you something, remember?"

Po was taken aback by his outburst, however he believed him. Maybe Shifu had been harsh and cruel but he had never crossed the line. _Then what happened?_ Po felt anxiety stabbing his guts. "Sorry... Lie down, I'll bring you a cup of water and open the win-"

Now he really made Shifu angry. "Stop acting like I was..." he shouted but paused when reality hit him. "...I _am _old..." he said after a moment. "Too old for you." he added quietly. Po knew that a conversation of such kind would come sooner or later. "What was I thinking?" Shifu added chuckling sadly at his own stupidity.

"Ooooh, no! Stop talking like that-"

Shifu sighed. "But that's true. Face it, Po.." Shifu stared at the floor. "I won't live to see your forties, you shouldn't love someone who is much older than y-"

Po knelt down behind him and wrapped his arms around the red panda's small body. "My age isn't a guarantee that I will live a long life. When you're the Dragon Warrior, every bad guy wants to see you dead. A one well-aimed arrow would be enough to take my life-"

"Don't even say that!" when Shifu heard Po's words, he felt a pain piercing his heart and closed his eyes tightly to hold back his tears.

"Shhh, it's OK." Po whispered softly. "All I'm trying to say is that you never know what the future brings. You should expect the worst but hope for the best, you never know how long you will live..." he nuzzled his nose into the red panda's neck and inhaled the sandalwood incense scent he was permeated with. Shifu sighed with delight and relaxed in Po's big paws. The panda took the opportunity and kissed Shifu on the cheek. "I've fallen in love with you although you are much older than me and I love you the way you are... You're the most beautiful person in the world to me, you know, Master?"

Shifu was astonished and abashed by his confession. "Po... you...you can call me by name..." he said, but it wasn't what he wanted to say.

"I know, but your title is so sexy..." Po answered grinning and kissed the red panda's shoulder. Shifu blushed and chuckled. "I love your adorable ears..." Po continued and rubbed his nose against Shifu's ear. The red panda couldn't help but smile to himself.

"...and I'm absolutely crazy about your fluffy tail. Besides.. you look damn hot in this jade robe..." Shifu laughed a little at that, but Po hadn't finished yet. "I admire you, your wisdom and knowledge... I love your soul..." He blushed and loosened the hug. "I... wish I was like you.." He hoped Shifu would believe him, for his words were sincere and came from his heart.

Shifu was touched, indeed. He had never expected to hear such a thing from a person he had formerly considered as a foe. He turned around to be face to face with the panda. "Po, you should be yourself... well, mainly. And you have to believe in your strength and wisdom. You are perfect in your own way, the secret of the Dragon Scroll, remember?"

Po didn't look at him, his mind was dealing with some concern. Shifu touched gently Po's chin and lifted slightly his head. He connected his lips with Po's in a soft kiss. A moment later Shifu leaned his forehead against Po's shoulder.

"If you really care about me, you have to promise me something, Shifu."

The red panda opened his eyes.

"Promise me you'll see a doctor tomorrow."

Shifu felt cold under his fur. He sighed. "You win, Dragon Warrior."


	8. Promise me

**I don't own any of KFP characters or locations.**

* * *

Po returned to the Palace after a long day in the noodle shop. Shifu should have been home for a long time; Po looked for him, however, with no effect.

"Have you seen Master Shifu anywhere?" he asked Crane, who was painting a beautiful picture of the mountains around the Jade Palace in the Training Hall courtyard.

"Sure. He came back from the town but that was strange..." Crane stopped painting. "He took his flute and said that he was going to the Wudang Mountains.. I know that Shifu hates when someone is worried about him, but..." Crane looked slightly anxious.

"Don't worry, I'll find him!" Po assured running towards the way leading to the mountains.

* * *

After a long while, he was panting but he finally reached the grassy plains where they had trained together for the first time. There was no one there. When the wind subsided a little and Po's breathing slowed down, he heard tones of a nostalgic melody coming from the Sacred Pool of Tears. He went in that direction listening to the sad tune.

Shifu was playing his flute peacefully, sitting by the pool. His silhouette enshrouded in mist was barely visible. He looked like a mystical being and Po couldn't tear his eyes away from him. _I'm so lucky._ he smiled to himself. Shifu's ear swiveled around as he sensed someone's presence and his eyes opened.

"Po? I hoped you wouldn't come here."

"Wow, thanks. I'm glad to see you, too." Po joked, although Shifu's words were somehow painful. The red panda smacked himself inwardly in the back of the head. His student sat next to him and noticed that Shifu's eyes were pink.

"Were you crying?"

"No!" he bridled up. "No, it's just the mountain air." the red panda rubbed his eyes and sniffled. "Let's not talk about it."

The panda looked at him suspiciously. "So, have you talked to a doctor?"

"Like I promised. He said..." Shifu stared at the hypnotically waving surface of water.

Po was getting anxious. "...said what?" he asked after a moment cutting off Shifu's thoughts.

Shifu rolled his eyes. "He said I was healthy and I had just needed some fresh air. I have to do what I have always done: drink green tea, eat healthy food, rest well and such things, I'm a bit overtired."

"But you're ok?.."

"I think so."

"Thank gods, I was worried about you!" Po sighed with relief. "So why are you sitting here?"

"Because I wanted to be _alone_."

Po felt unnecessary and it hurt him. "I'm not disturbing your solitude anymore." he tried to stand up but Shifu grasped his hand.

"Hug me, Po."

Although surprised, Po hugged the red panda and kissed his head. Shifu smiled feeling his beloved panda close. He returned the hug, buried his nose in Po's fur and sighed. That felt strange.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Shifu answered quickly. "Now it's your turn to make a promise."

"Wow, it's getting spooky.."

"Panda."

"Sorry."

"Promise me you will be the best you can be, you'll be strong and you will never give up."

"I promise." asurred Po. "Now let's get out of here, it's getting cold and wet." he picked Shifu up and made his way towards some warmer place in the mountains.

"Po! I may be small but I'm not a child!" Shifu shouted indignant and hit Po's face with his tail but it only made him laugh.

"Hey, look! We trained here once!" Po approached the familiar flat stone and sat on it with Shifu on his lap. He hugged the red panda shielding him from the cool breeze. "I'm so happy to have you." he said pensively.

Shifu lowered his ears and thought for a moment. Then he put his flute down and pressed his paws against the panda's belly then touched it in various places. "You've slimmed down... a lot!"

Po laughed loudly. "Yeah, thanks to you! I thought you would never notice. Now I don't move the tables while working in the restaurant. My dad panics that I'm disappearing, you know how he likes to exaggerate."

"I know..." Shifu chuckled and snuggled up to Po. "I don't want to go back to the Palace yet. We don't need to hide ourselves from anyone here." he remarked after a moment. "How will I ever repay you for what you have done for me?..." he asked suddenly.

"What?! I wonder every day how will _I_ ever repay _you_ for what _you_ have done for _me_!.. You know what, Master?" Po smiled.

"Hm?"

"I want to be with you till the end of my life."

Shifu didn't answer. He wasn't smiling at all.


	9. Fluffy Little Squirrel

**(This chapter is rated M, because it has a sick lemon, profanity, makes no sense, is childhood-destroying and is not important for the story. Better don't read this at all if you don't want to have nightmares. I publish it because I'm perverted.)**

I don't own any of KFP characters or locations.

* * *

The warm summer days turned slowly into warm autumn days... Since bandits' attacks around the Valley of Peace became more frequent, Shifu put his students through even harder training than before. They ate not much, (to Po's disappointment) but healthier to increase their energy, meditated a little shorter, and they went to sleep exhausted only to get up at dawn and start sparrings after a short breakfast. That all caused Monkey's sleep problems.

One day during a particularly intensive training they decided to take a break and surprisingly Master Shifu agreed. The break eventually extended into the late afternoon hours for two of them. The Five trained again and waited for Po and Master Shifu until Monkey decided to look for them. He checked the bunkhouse, the kitchen, the arena and even the Sacred Peach Tree grounds but still they were nowhere to be found. After he left the Hall of Warriors, he went past Shifu's window, which was ajar. Hearing some strange noises, Monkey couldn't help but peek inside. And what he saw shocked him completely.

Master Shifu was lying on the edge of his bed, his robe was untied exposing his bare chest. Po was kneeling between his legs, penetrating his lover deeply and slowly. Monkey hold his breath taken aback by the sight. _What the fuck?! Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck! Shifu and Po are... but.. Po and Shifu? Gosh, my brain!_

Shifu seemed to be enjoying his sweet submission and moaned with delight. Monkey stared at the forbidden sight. _Geez, I'll go to hell for this.._ His hand involuntarily wandered to his pants to relieve his tension.

The panda suddenly bent down panting; he came. When he lifted his head again, he met his master's erection. He started to lick it firmly and then sucked it, his head moving rythmically and soon Shifu let out a wonderful moan tilting his head back.

Monkey felt his own seed spilling out between his fingers. Po swallowed Shifu's juice and gave him a moment to rest. After that he picked Shifu up bridal style, laid him on the bed and laid himself down beside his master, taking him in his arms and hugging him fondly.

"I love you, Po..." the red panda murmured.

"I love you more, my fluffy little squirrel." Po smiled, his eyes closed.

Shifu smiled and snuggled up against the panda's black and white fur and they fell asleep.

"What are you doing, pervert?!"

Monkey jumped hearing the scandalized voice. Tigress was approaching. He felt his face flush and he quickly pulled his hand out of his pants. _Fuck..._

The rest of the Five appeared. Crane opened the window widely and took a look inside Shifu's room. His beak dropped, and his eyes widened when he saw the lovers, who were oblivious of the audience. "Gods!"  
Viper was speechless gaping at the two pandas sleeping together. Mantis hopped onto the windowsill. His jaw dropped. "OH SHIT!"

* * *

Suddenly Monkey woke up in his own bed and it took him a while to realize that it all had been a dream. He blushed red and covered his face with blanket as if somebody could see him.

When the warriors greeted their master in the morning the simian didn't know that the Dragon Warrior hadn't spent that night in his own room.


	10. The revelation

**I don't own any of KFP characters or locations.**

* * *

"I'm totally addicted to your noodles. Po, if you were a girl, I would drag you to the altar." Mantis complimented the Dragon Warrior after he, the Five and Shifu had eaten dinner.

Master Shifu burst out laughing and choking simultaneously at the statement. All the warriors sitting at the table eyed him questioningly. He felt his face flush, noticing their looks locked on him and fell silent.

"Thanks, although I can't imagine us making..." Po tried to divert their attention from Shifu but he stopped seeing his jealous look and bit his tongue.

Monkey chuckled when he recalled his latest dream and covered his mouth because he couldn't hold back his intensifying laughter. Hearing his struggles with his reaction, the rest of the Five burst out laughing. Even Tigress.

"VERY. FUNNY." Mantis commented on their behaviour, burning with shame.

When they left the kitchen with wide smiles on their faces (except for Mantis), Po stayed to wash the dishes but he still felt Shifu's look on his back.

"You'll finish later. We need to talk." the red panda said impatiently.

Po felt dread and turned around wiping his paws on a cloth. "I just wanted to help you..." he started defensively but Shifu didn't look angry, in fact, he was... nervous?

"I've been thinking about your last prank." Shifu started tentatively.

Po didn't expect that. "And...?"

"If we are to take our relationship seriously, I think... that we should tell our families about us."

Po was thunderstruck. "...Now?"

"If not now then when? Po, it's humiliating for us to escape from our rooms only to leave our own just before the morning gong." he sighed. "They will put two and two together someday. And... I don't want to lie to your father."

Po sat at the table again. "You expect his blessing?" he wasn't too serious saying that.

"You think I have a chance?"

The panda was amazed by Shifu's seriousness. "I don't know. I've never thought about that."

"I wish your father accepted me as... What are we going to do?"

Po thought for a while. "When I was considering whether to tell you about my feelings, I chose to tell the truth. I will never regret that. I wish my dad knew about us but I'm not sure how he will react if I tell him..."

"Maybe I should go with you?"

"No! I'm going to the restaurant tomorrow and... I'll try to explain him... You better wait for me."

* * *

The next morning Po showed up at Mr. Ping's restaurant. The tables were occupied in spite of the early hour. To make things worse the customers greeted the Dragon Warrior very warmly, what caused Mr. Ping beam with pride.

"You came to help your old father? Don't worry son, I'm doing great, the devil looks after his own." he joked. "What is this sad face?"

Po closed the door and sat on the floor in the corner of the kitchen. "I'm not sad, I just want to tell you something very important and I hope you'll understand." Po looked at the goose with a faint hope and rubbed the back of his head.

Mr. Ping glanced at him while chopping a carrot. "Don't scare me, Po. Are you leaving on a next mission? Who's this time, a murderous turkey? Mutant karate turtles?"

"None of these things... do you remember when you said that it would be good if I had someone in my life... to love..?"

"You have a girlfriend?!" Mr. Ping turned around with a bright smile. "Who is she? Do I know her?"

"I didn't say that. Just let me speak."

"Ok, I'm quiet." Mr. Ping took a green onion to chop its stalks.

Po took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "So... I love someone who loves me... and we're very happy together..."

"I don't understand why you are so nervous then."

"Because I'm talking about Master Shifu." _Oh shit! Did I say it aloud?!_

Mr. Ping was so focused on Po's words and didn't notice he was 'chopping' the stalks with the blunt edge of the knife. "Wait... what?" he turned around to see the panda.

Po didn't remember whether he had ever been so stressed. Even kissing Shifu for the first time couldn't match with the situation Po was facing now. "I love Master Shifu..." he repeated in a weak voice almost not knowing what he was doing.

Mr. Ping's smile disappeared and he put the knife on the counter. "You love him like a friend?.. You love him like your master... or who?..."

"Well... he _is_ my master. And my friend. And my... lover."

The goose stared at him speechless for a moment, then he buried his face in his wings to gather his thoughts. The kitchen was silent as never before. Po started to bite his claws. _It's not good._.

"Have you lost your mind?!"

Some of the customers turned their heads towards the kitchen when they heard Mr. Ping's raised voice.

"Dad, not so loud! Let's talk in my room."

They entered Po's old room. The walls were still filled with kung fu colorful drawings. "Tell me I misheard you. You're not in some sick relationship with a man, moreover - with a man who could be easily your father and who is your teacher, are you?"

Po didn't answer. Everything had gone wrong and his silence said all. He felt very, very bad.

Mr. Ping was furious. "I knew it, I knew something was wrong with him!" the goose paced the floor shaking his head in disbelief. "I saw how he was looking at you during the Winter Festival!... And it was here, in my house!"

"Please, just calm down..."

"How can I be calm?!" the goose found it difficult to breathe. "Look what he has done to you! You were a normal boy!"

"He did nothing to me; _I_ kissed him first, _I_ told him that I love him first... maybe we aren't normal, but we love each other and-"

"Don't tell me anything about your so-called 'love', for it's not love, idiot! He's just toying with you and you are too stupid to see it, or you're just both sick... by the way, did you sleep with him?"

"Dad! It's not your business!" Po blushed a little.

"You won't return to that damned palace, is it clear?"

"You can't forbid me my life. I'm an adult and I have to train since I'm-"

"I don't care about your title! Why the hell did you go there? You were normal before you met that old deviant!"

"He's not a deviant! He's just a red panda who loves me. And I will never leave him."

Mr. Ping nodded theatrically. "Fine. There's the door."

"Dad, please!" Po cried in despair.

"No. NO. Don't call me that. You're not my son anymore. I didn't raise you to be... this!" the goose pointed at the panda, spitting out the words with hatred and disgust.

Po almost didn't hear him trying not to faint. He had never felt such worthless and stupid before. He didn't want to leave the house in such a way. "I don't understand... Why does it bother you? Even if I had a wife and children of my own, they wouldn't be your biological grandchildren anyway..." that was all what came to his mind.

"But you wouldn't be a freak, you would be normal. Like other men."

"So it would be better if I were alone forever?"

"MUCH BETTER!"

Po was devastated. No words came to his mind. He was about to walk away when he heard Mr. Ping's hateful words spoken to no one. "...fucking old pervert..."

Po didn't remember whether he had been such hurt since the battle in Gongmen City. When the goose turned around, he was caught by Po's strong paws and his piercing look. Ping was seriously scared of Po for the first time in his life. "Listen to me, 'Dad'..." the panda whispered. "Don't you dare call him that ever again. Shifu is the most wonderful person I have ever met. I love him and I will never leave him. And I will not allow anyone to insult him, even you."

"Get out of my house." the goose hissed.

Po turned around and approached the door but stopped to ask for the last thing. "Don't tell anyone about what you have learned today."

* * *

It was getting dark and Po still hadn't come back... Storm clouds gathered over the Valley of Peace. The Five had been training for almost all day in the Training Hall. Master Shifu couldn't focus on their doings but noticed Mantis' absence. He left the hall and found his insect student in the silent Hall of Warriors. Mantis was sleeping on one of the scrolls, two candles were still burning next to him; the sounds of the beginning storm had lulled him to sleep. Shifu poked gently one of his legs.

"...Mom, I don't want to go to school..." the mantis mumbled in his sleep.

"Nice truancy."

Mantis' eyes flew open. "Master Shifu! I wasn't sleeping, I was meditating!"

"Thirty press-ups for lying to your master!"

"Yes, Master!" Mantis flung down on the floor and started to do press-ups. The red panda rolled his eyes.

"Just kidding. Where is Po?"

Mantis fell on the floor. "How would I know? I haven't seen him since the morning. Maybe he's still at his dad's restaurant."

The rain was pouring heavily when Shifu approached the gate of the Hall of Warriors to look down at the Valley. _Something must have happened..._ He wanted to run to the valley to look for Po when suddenly he felt a strong presentiment and instead of running downstairs he went to the bunkhouse. He opened the door leading to Po's room.

And there he was; sitting in the same place, in the same position like that day when he had told his master about his unfortunate love. Shifu approached his student.

"Po?.." he put his paw on the panda's head. Po shook slightly and sobbed. Shifu felt his heart stop. Po was drowning in tears.

"He dis-owned me..." the panda uttered and burst into uncontrollable sobs.

Shifu's heart clenched at the three horrific words. Guilt filled his little heart and he heard a sickening sough so he pressed his ears against his head not to hear the noise but it only intensified it and he fell to his knees.

"Shifu?.. Shifu...!" Po's voice reached him like from behind a thick glass. When Po touched him, Shifu shuddered violently, soaked with cold sweat. Po caught the red panda by the arms. "Look at me!"

Shifu tried to open his eyes; they were already open yet he couldn't see anything. He realized that something very wrong was happening to him. "...I'm sorry..." he mumbled with considerable effort. "...it's all mmm fault... how could I-I be sss stupid... fforgive.. Po..."

Po stared at him shocked. "Shifu please, calm down, I can't call for help, they can't find out that you... that we..." he wiped his tears and looked around the room in desperation. He picked his master up and laid him down on his bed. He joined the shivering red panda and hugged him tightly.

"It wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault." he whispered kissing the reddish spot of fur on Shifu's forehead and stroking his head. Shifu turned his ears to him catching his voice and listening to it attentively not to lose his senses. "Everything will be alright..." Po felt Shifu's tears on himself. "I love you... I'll never leave you." The sounds of the rain and distant thunders soothed their broken hearts. "Sleep, Fluffy Tail... Everything will be alright..."

* * *

After a long while Shifu stopped shivering and fell into a deep, restless sleep. Po was lying beside him and couldn't shake the intrusive thoughts. _I thought he loved me... How could he turn me away... after all these years..._

Someone knocked on the door. Po got up carefully not to wake Shifu up. He wiped his tears and poked his nose out of the door.

"There you are. Dinner is ready." Viper sent him her sweet smile.

"I've already eaten in... dad's restaurant."

"Right. I could have thought earlier... Are you OK?"

_Am I OK?..._

"May I talk to you?..." she asked when Po hadn't responded.

"Viper, no offense but I've had a really hard day and I'm going to sleep right now."

"I see... well, goodnight then. Oh! I almost forgot! Have you seen Master Shifu?"

"He... said he was going to meditate somewhere and he wanted us not to disturb him."

"Of course..."

When Viper slithered away he closed the door. _Is this how it will be from now on? Will we be lying to our friends every single day, in every single matter concerning us?_ Po looked at the sleeping red panda in his bed. He laid himself down beside him and hugged him. The panda fell asleep sniffling quietly.

They were alone. Literally and figuratively alone. And it was obvious for them that they would never tell the Five the truth.


	11. Bliss

**Lemon.** **Unleash your deviation!**

**I don't own any of KFP characters or locations.**

* * *

After the fatal day, when their happiness appeared as a failure, Po and Shifu decided to hide their love from their families forever. They accepted the fact that they would have only what they would manage to 'steal' from life. They didn't know that since that day Mr. Ping was as heartbroken as they were.

So they 'stole', like that night, when Monkey, Crane and Mantis were on a short trip in the Wudang Mountains, for they surely needed some rest after the extreme training Shifu had put them through.

Shifu was sitting on the terrace outside the Hall of Warriors, gazing at the stars. Po found him there and sat next to him. "Why weren't you at supper?"

"The administrative duties of the Jade Palace make me sick." Shifu said wearily and shook his head. "Really, I hate it. There is nothing... 'awesome' like you would say."

"Can I be of some help?..." Po rubbed his nose against Shifu's neck. He frowned confused. "You have no idea about that."

Po chuckled. "I'm not talking about the paperwork." he started to untie Shifu's robe, kissing his face. "Oh yes... I love your smile."

* * *

A moment later they were in Shifu's room, more precisely on his bed and Po was kissing the red panda's velvety neck. When he was absorbed in pressing tender kisses to the master's chest, Shifu ran his paws over Po's shoulders. "I like that you are much bigger than me."

"Oooh, so I'm not a big, fat panda anymore?"

"You are..."

Po's face fell. "...and I like it." Shifu finished tickling Po's chin and the panda smirked. "Let's check what else you like..."  
He began massaging Shifu's tiny feet making him surrender completely. Shifu trembled under his wonderful touch. "H-how did.. you know?.."

Po chuckled and grabbed the red panda's hips firmly and started licking his lower abdomen. Shifu laughed excited. "Po, you're tickling me again!"

The giant panda chuckled. "I know." he stated impudently to Shifu's mirth.

Suddenly Po spread his master's legs widely, exposing his most sensitive places.

"Panda, what are you do- ooooh..." Shifu thought he would go crazy when he felt Po's tongue moisturizing his tight entrance. The tongue slowly licked its way to his member and started stroking its smooth skin impatiently, relishing it.

"Mmm... you're delicious, Master."

Shifu blushed madly at his remark. Po absolutely loved to watch his master writhe and moan in delight and then lie peacefully, with his serene smile. Exhausted but blissfully happy.

Shifu glanced at Po's magnificent, wet lips closed around his erection, caressing him passionately and sighed in pleasure. Suddenly he moaned, his head sank into his pillow and his body arched up as ecstasy flooded his mind and his body and he released his precious juice in Po's mouth.  
The panda pulled his panting master flush to his chest and hugged him stroking his back.

Finally Po laid Shifu back down on the bed, then laid himself down beside him and stared at the red panda bewitched. Shifu was smiling with his eyes closed. So vulnerable... He sensed Po's sight on himself and opened his eyes. "What?..." he asked shyly.

"I like watching your 'inner peace'." the giant panda grinned.

"Quiet you!" Shifu chuckled. After a moment he looked at Po. "What about _your_ 'inner peace', Dragon Warrior?..." the red panda smiled mischievously.

"It's been much neglected lately..." Po complained.

"Maybe I can help as your master..." Shifu pushed him onto the bed and crawled on his chest, dragging his tail 'accidentally' over the panda's face. Po blushed and smiled delighted.

"And who's now blushing like an idiot?" Shifu smirked and stopped on Po's belly. He pushed his legs aside and turned around. Po's eyes widened as he felt the soft fluff of Shifu's tail on his erection. His tail tickled and whipped him gently and Shifu watched him attentively. "Do you like it?" he asked in his velvet voice.

Po's eyes closed. He trembled, his heartbeat quickened and his breath became audible. "D-do I llike?.." he uttered. "I couldn't imagine..." his voice trailed off as he lost himself in the wonderful caress. Shifu curled his tail around his member and rubbed his fluff along its length. His eyes enjoyed the sight of the defenceless, wriggling panda before him and his ears listened to his moans with pleasure. Po let out a few sighs. "Oh, Master..."

Shifu smirked. Calling him a master in such circumstances could mean only one. He was ready. The master turned around and leaned down to give Po the pleasure he had received from him...

* * *

Po woke up later that night. Shifu had fallen asleep on Po's belly, burying his face in the soft fur on his broad chest. Po stroked the red panda's cheek gently and felt that Shifu smiled under his fingers. "Fluffy Tail..." he whispered.

"Hhmmhhm?"

"Are you happy? I mean... with me?"

Shifu opened his eyes. "I can say... I've never been happier before."

Po smiled widely to himself. Shifu wondered why he hadn't answered. "What about you, Dragon Warrior?"

"Are you kidding? I'm with the person I love the most, how could I be more happy?" his smile slowly disappeared. " 'Dragon Warrior'? Are you angry at me?"

"No. Of course I'm not. Why should I be?"

"You always call me that when you're upset."

Shifu smiled. "Not exactly. I just... like your title."

Po couldn't see Shifu's face but he knew that the red panda was blushing slightly. "Ooh, then say it again, Master." he smiled knowingly and challenged.

"Dragon Warrior."

"Again."

"Dragon Warrior."

"Again."

Shifu raised his head and looked at him. "I love you." Po's eyes widened in surprise. Shifu pressed his lips to his, kissing him gently. Po smiled slightly when Shifu's whiskers tickled his face and embraced the red panda kissing him back with eagerness. He recognized their first kiss in that moment. But this time it was Shifu who made it very intimate.

Po hugged the red panda fondly. That night he fell asleep holding his whole world in his arms. Shifu dreamed about the next Winter Festival spent with Po, the Five and Mr. Ping at his restaurant. Everyone was so happy in his dream.

_They _were happy.

And they could never be more happy.


	12. Regrets

**I don't own any of KFP characters or locations.**

* * *

Po woke up early, when Shifu was still sound asleep. He kissed the red panda's shoulder, adjusted the blanket covering him and left his room quietly. Monkey, Crane and Mantis were still in the Wudang Mountains. Tigress and Viper didn't need to wake up before the morning gong, for it was their day off. Po went to the bathhouse to freshen up quickly and returned to his room. He heard the girls leaving their rooms and they went probably to the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

Shifu opened his eyes and sat on his bed. That day was brighter than any day he had ever seen. He was confused and looked around the room. _Something has happened._ He saw and heard everything better than before. Such a strange feeling. He was everywhere and nowhere. He felt and knew everything and nothing at the same time. It was an overpowering understanding of everything. He felt as if a wonderful butterfly had spread its wings in his soul. _Could this be enlightenment?_ he thought astonished. _I need to meditate._

* * *

Mr. Ping didn't open the restaurant that day. Since he had disowned Po he hadn't been able to work and sleep. And now he was walking down the main street of the Valley of Peace, thinking of the biggest mistake of his life.  
_Love is when you want someone's happiness more than yours. Love is when you want to die before your beloved one not to experience his death. Love isn't logical. Po has always loved kung fu. Maybe for Po, Shifu is a personification of his beloved art, a kung fu being that he can touch, kiss and talk to..._

* * *

Po entered the kitchen. The female warriors were talking to each other. Tigress was brewing tea, Viper was looking for something light to eat.

When Viper noticed Po's appearance, she stopped her search. "Po, you've finally gotten up." she looked around the corridor. "What is Master Shifu doing?"

He felt slightly nervous. "I don't know, I'm guessing he's still sleeping."

"OK. I want to talk to you..." the serpent whispered.

* * *

There were smiling children with their parents in the street. The old goose recalled how he would walk Po to school and home when the panda was a kid.  
_What kind of father am I, if I deny my son the support he deserves? I'm not better than them, for I have no wife or children of my own. Poor boy... He knows nothing about life. He's spent his whole life in the Valley of Peace, he's never loved anyone before. What does he know about love? Their stupid love... What can he know about Shifu's intentions? If he's playing with his feelings, Po needs me more than ever before. It's his first love, he will suffer very much if Shifu hurts him... Poor boy..._

* * *

Master Shifu put on his robe and the green shawl and suddenly felt nauseated. He laid down again for a while to feel better. _Po would comment on it that I'm pregnant or something._ Then he ran his paws over his face and burst out laughing at his own thoughts.

* * *

Tigress put three cups of tea on the kitchen table.

"We're worried about Shifu." Viper started carefully.

"Why's that?"

"He's so sad lately, he doesn't listen when someone's talking to him. And I swear, I saw him crying a few times, I asked about that, but he lied to me saying that he had an allergy."

Confusion spread across Po's face. "What?.. That's not true... Shifu isn't sad or-" he took a glance at Tigress. She was looking at him oddly. He had never seen her looking at him like that.

"Yes, he is." Viper persisted. "But only when you're not nearby. It all started since his fainting in the Training Hall."

* * *

Shifu felt much better and got up. He made two steps towards the door and grasped his heart when a sudden, sharp pain pierced him radiating to his left arm. _No... Not now!_ He fell onto the floor gasping for air. He managed to turn himself over to lie on his back and tried to catch his breath.

* * *

Po was angry at himself. _Great, genius. And you haven't noticed anything!_ "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I tried many times! But you were either tired or busy." Viper said defensively and a bit upset.

Po made his way towards the corridor.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'll talk with him right now and find out what's going on."

"Don't you think we should wait for a better moment?"

"I doubt that."

* * *

Po opened the door leading to his master's room. When he stepped over the threshold his eyes widened in shock and his heart almost stopped. Shifu was lying on the floor trying desperately to catch air. He was too weak to get up and even to say a word. Po flung himself towards him. "Shifu, what's happening?!" tears welled up in his eyes. "Tigress! Viper!" he picked the red panda up carefully.

"Po..." Shifu whispered breathlessly.

"I'm here, Shifu.. I'm with you." the aghast panda managed to assure him and the female warriors appeared in the room almost immediately.

"What's happening to him?!" Tigress shouted shocked.

"I don't know!" Po tried not to burst out crying. "He can't breathe!"

Viper noticed Shifu's paw trying to point at his heart. "Oh my gosh! Is it something with your heart, Master? Does it hurt?"

Shifu nodded. Po's hands shook from nerves. "What should we do?!"

Tigress tried to gather her thoughts. "Hold on, Shifu.. We need to find his doctor, now! Quickly, Po!"

The three warriors ran out of the room, rushing through the corridor. Po looked down at the red panda in his hands.

"Hurry up, Po!" Viper shouted.

They entered the main arena.  
"Where is his new clinic?" Po heard the question that Tigress asked Viper and he suddenly slowed his pace, as his legs failed him.. It was too late.

"I've heard it's somewhere east of the Palace..." The serpent answered and she and the feline ran through the gates.

Po fell to his knees. It was too late. He blinked his tears away and saw pain in the red panda's face. "Don't do this to me!.." he begged. Shifu opened his mouth trying to take at least a small breath as his eyelids were slowly closing. Po couldn't take control of his mind. He had never felt so hopelessly helpless before. "You can't leave me, Master..." he whispered in disbelief. He noticed that Shifu's lips moved but no sound came out.

"_Don't cry_."

The panda's breath stopped for a moment and fresh tears escaped his eyes. He could hear his heart pounding loudly in his chest and he broke down crying. Shifu stopped his fight for a breath. Po's tears ran down his face and fell onto Shifu's cream fur. He pulled the red panda's head to his chest hugging him and screaming in despair, for he could only watch  
as his entire world died in his hands.

* * *

Mr. Ping found himself approaching the gate leading to the Thousand Stairs. The female warriors were reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Master Tigress! Master Viper!" the goose greeted them smiling and waved to them.

"Not now, Mr. Ping, we need to find Master Shifu's doctor-" Tigress began and looked over her shoulder. "Po, how is-" Her eyes widened in horror.

"What's happening to Shifu?" the goose asked anxiously.

Tigress clutched her head staring at the stairs. "Where are they?!" she sent Viper a furious look but she was much more angry at herself.

Viper looked around desperately. "Po was right behind me..."

"Go back to the Palace! I'll find the doctor!" Tigress ordered when Mr. Ping was almost halfway up the stairs.

* * *

When the goose reached the top of the stairs and entered the arena, Po was kneeling in the same place he had landed on his first day as the Dragon Warrior. He was crying his heart out, holding the dead red panda in his arms, kissing his forehead again and again and sobbing out 'I love you, Shifu.' The panda's heart wasn't broken anymore. It was shattered to pieces.  
**  
**Mr. Ping felt tears gathering in his eyes. It was too late.


	13. Epilogue

**I don't own any of KFP characters or locations.**

* * *

It was a gray, autumn day. The giant panda dressed in a simple tan robe approached the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He sat near the gravestone on the opposite side of the hilltop and leaned his head against it as if it were a pillow. The small, white rose bush which Po had planted for his beloved one was overblown for a long time.

* * *

_One year earlier..._

He didn't remember much of _that_ day.

Tears. Many tears. Shifu's still warm fur. The annoying, sunny weather.

_"Don't do this to me!"_

His screams. That unbearable limpness of the small body he cradled in his arms. His exhaustion.

_"You can't leave me, Master..."_

He didn't remember who had taken Shifu away from him. He lay on the arena's stone surface tormented by his agony.

_"I love you, Shifu..."_

He wasn't sure, but probably Viper was there with him. He felt so bad. He wanted only to fall asleep and never wake up again.

_"No, this is only a nightmare. I will wake up in a while and everything will be alright. Just like you said. Everything will be alright..."_

Half of his heart died forever.

. . .

He didn't attend his funeral. He lay many days in bed, rarely leaving his room. He didn't eat; the sandwiches, cakes, teas and other meals that the Five made for him remained untouched on his table until they had to be thrown out. He lost a lot of weight but didn't think about it. In fact, he didn't think at all. His mind was surrounded by a strange, dark void. There was so silent and peaceful inside it. No thoughts. No memories. No feelings. No pain. It was like his best meditation ever.  
One day he lost his precious oblivion. He dreamt about _that_ day.

_Shifu opened his eyes surprised. "Po, don't cry, I'm not dying!"_  
_The panda looked at him through his tears. He let out a sigh of great relief. "Oh Shifu, I was so scared!" he whimpered and hugged his master. Shifu laughed and everything faded away._

He woke up happy and cheered up. He ran straight to Shifu's room and when he was there, the reality he lived in slapped him pitilessly. Feeling devastated and fooled by his own mind, he sat on the bed.

_"Don't cry."_  
Those were the first and the last words spoken to him by Shifu as his master.

It came to his mind, that he had never had any keepsake of Shifu. He thought of the green robe his kung fu master used to wear after Master Oogway's death but Shifu had been buried in it. His bamboo flute - now surrounded by light blue candles - was the main part of his shrine in the Hall of Warriors. The portrait of the Furious Five with the Dragon Warrior, their master, Mr. Ping and Mr. Wo Hop at one table during the Winter Festival had been left in the restaurant. Po was sure that his former father had destroyed the painting. The panda opened his master's wardrobe. The dark brown, modest robe with silvery embroidered cuffs which Shifu wore when they met for the first time was still hanging inside. He took it and buried his nose into it seeking for the familiar scent he missed so much. He found it there, certainly. And his heart ached once again.  
The simple dark robe was all that remained of his great kung fu master.

Some flat, square object was tucked under the brown sash. Po extracted it. _A book?_ He sat near the window to examine the strange, small thing. The cover was dark red and there were many pages inside, each one was full of tiny characters written in a familiar handwriting. He opened the book somewhere in the middle and started to read.

_...It's the worst day of my life. Seriously, even Tai Lung's betrayal was more bearable. Master Oogway did it again. After all these years he has disappointed me again. How could he choose some random panda instead of my daughter!? He is only a stupid, overexcited brat, who appeared from nowhere to bury my already ruined life. I hate him so much. Tigress has sacrificed her whole life to be the Dragon Warrior, just like her foster brother did. I don't know what came over Master, but I'll kick that panda out of here at all cost. Someone has to stop Tai, but I can't... I still love him. And I love him too much..._

_That panda really pisses me off. I clearly remember the moment when I caught him in the Wuxi Finger Hold... I felt a strange warmth and connection with him. I think he wasn't scared at all. That made me think. I didn't see fear in his eyes, it was something different..._

_Master Oogway is dead... There is no hope.._  
_I promised you to believe in the panda. I'll do anything you want, for I have nothing to lose._

_...It's late... I didn't expect him to be such a bright student. I enjoy every moment spent with him here in the Wudang Mountains. It's like a vacation to me, I've almost forgotten about my master's passing and my son's return.. But I still fear Oogway was wrong. There is no possibility that the panda can stop Tai. I can teach him, but his biggest advantage has to be the power of the Dragon Scroll._

_...Tai Lung battered me without mercy. I don't remember what happened after he had unsheathed his claws. I didn't want to be conscious when he would be tearing me to pieces. ...I waited for my end, lying on the floor. Tai was no longer there. I had no idea what had happened. And suddenly someone touched me gently. It was Po... He had returned although I had told my students to escape and evacuate the villagers, thinking that the Dragon Scroll was empty. He had returned because he was worried about me... Why would he be worried about me? When he held me in his arms and told me about his victory over Tai, my everlasting suffering that I had been used to, finally ended. I felt literally struck and completely filled with inner peace. I had never expected it to be such a powerful, marvelous feeling. I felt so safe but I was also very tired and just wanted to drown in my ecstasy, so I closed my eyes and didn't even need to breathe for a moment. Well, it didn't come to my mind that it would be looking as if I were dying. I accidentally fooled my poor panda and gave him probably the biggest trauma in his short life. He almost ruined my inner peace pleading with me not to die and I told him that I wasn't a little too brutally... Anyway, I was glad as never before to see him and I thought that dying in his arms wouldn't have been so bad. I had a strange desire in that moment.._  
_I wanted to kiss him._  
_What an insane idea... I blame my unusual state of mind for it!_

_...Po surprised me greatly, when he said that he wanted the secret of the Dragon Scroll not to be a secret anymore. Because it's his property now, he showed its content to the children in the Village and explained them that everybody can be a Dragon Warrior. Well, at least in a certain sense. I'd never thought about that. I wonder how Master Oogway knew about Po's nobility.._

_He has changed a lot in my life. I am no longer that bitter, stern teacher I used to be for many years... I've started smiling more often. I show my students that I'm proud of them and of their accomplishments. I finally told Tigress that I had been always proud of her and that I love her. It's unbelievable that she still loves me. I think I don't deserve such a good daughter.. I knew that she was devilishly smart, but I'd never known she could be so cute. And she's a good actress. She impersonates me splendidly. Defenitely better than Po. I regret that I didn't appreciate her sense of humor for so many years._  
_It's strange to admit this, but ever since the fight with Tai Lung I'm always relaxed, constantly at peace. I forgave him. Despite his horrible deeds, his hatred, I think of him every day. He will always be my son. And he needs forgiveness more than anyone._  
_As my master had foreseen, Po has brought me calm and despite all my former mistakes (parental mainly) I would say that I'm finally happy, if I only understood one more thing..._

_...I've started to like to look at him. Not only because his kung fu is improving fast and he fights excellently. His beautiful jade eyes and black and white fur make him look peculiarly elegant. His fresh, playful and cheerful nature has enchanted me. I feel delighted and excited in Po's presence. I've never dared to imagine myself with him but I'm afraid of my own feelings. I've never felt anything like this before... But he is now one of my students... and he's a man..._

_...We spent our first Winter Festival with the Dragon Warrior at Mr. Ping's restaurant. Had that happened earlier, I would have been furious to even think of such an idea. But not this time. Po has taught us that harmony has nothing to do with pompous traditions._  
_He said I was his family too... I don't know why he told me that. But I felt something wonderful in my heart. I wish I was a part of his family..._

_Lord Shen has returned from his banishment and it seems he had invented some powerful weapon which he wants to use against kung fu masters. A weapon too powerful for mere warriors. I'm very concerned about that. I've sent my students to stop him at all cost and I hope I won't regret that..._

_...I meditated in the Dragon Grotto today. And suddenly I had a horrible vision of Po dying in flames and water. I remembered in that moment that Shen had commited genocide against giant pandas many years ago. The pandas! How could I be so stupid to send Po to fight him?! Shen may know something about Po and his family and use it against him!_

_...We've finally returned to the Valley of Peace. Po has dropped by Mr. Ping's house. They have much to talk about now... I'm so relieved to be back home with my students again... I couldn't bear that dreadful feeling that I had let my students go and die.. that I had lost the Dragon Warrior, that I would have to finish my dead student's task... But Po is more talented than I thought. When I got to Gongmen City it turned out that not only he had survived Shen's attempts on his life, but he had mastered the secret of inner peace perfectly. And to think I almost had a heart attack seeing him defenceless in front of Shen's navy and us - all the fighting masters - defeated... But my Panda didn't let us down._  
_I avoided the group hug with Po and the Five after his victory. I wanted to act like a master.. Now I regret that._

_...After the events in Gongmen City Po has become more humble than ever before. He wakes up early, works very hard... It impresses me, but I'm worried about him. I don't want him to spend his life like a monk. Sometimes he seems to be sad or pensive. Maybe he's sick or he doesn't want to be the Dragon Warrior anymore... especially after learning about the extermination of his family... I can't even imagine how he must feel. I wish I could help him..._

_...He told me that he loves a man who would never love him. I was astounded as hell. I told him that I understood... Perhaps he has fallen in love with some regular customer of his father's restaurant... or even with a warrior from the Palace... I know he likes Monkey, but... Oh, it's not my business!_  
_I wonder if a young warrior such as himself could even think of being in love with his old kung fu master? I can't stop thinking about his problem.. I think I understand his feelings well..._

_...He kissed me._  
_I wasn't surprised. I was shocked and scared to death. But __the touch of his lips was so sweet, it felt as if my soul were flying to Heaven. I let him kiss me and to my even greater shock I returned the kiss discovering that I had been yearning for it.. for him.. for a long time. And I broke all the rules I know. He unleashed everything I had been trying to suppress. Now I am grateful for his crazy courage. I just want him to kiss me, touch and hug me and never let me go._  
_I can't believe that Po loves me..._  
_Who would think that I would ever find love. I'd never think that it would be a male._

_...As I mentioned, Po has changed much in my life and in my mind. Although he can be annoying and really reckless and sometimes he has more luck than wisdom, I can't imagine any different Dragon Warrior than him. He has a truly pure heart. I like his hilarious comments, his enthusiasm, cheerfulness, innocence and lack of confidence when he tries to confess something. I like it, when he makes me blush or laugh in spite of myself. OK, I like his pranks too. And his cooking. Even his "awesome!" Sometimes I feel like a teenager thanks to him. I love him more than life itself.._

_..After a long day of medical examinations my doctor said that he had never seen a heart in such a bad condition. I can't say that I'm surprised. I've been tired for a long time. I'm old. Decades of strict training, tragic experiences, battles, fights and emotions just had to result in heart disease. I'm not worried about myself, but about Po. How will I tell him the truth?... I don't want to fail my students, I know that Tigress is very wise and enough skilled to replace me but they are still not ready..._  
_I had to wait for him for too many years. I don't want to leave my Panda. Not yet.. Not in that way. It would break his heart.. I can't do this. Perhaps I'm making a mistake, I don't know... I just want him to be happy as long as it's possible. I will not tell him that I'm dying..._  
_Someday he will find a man or a woman with whom he will be happy. He can't suffer forever._

_I feel awful lying to Po. I hate it. I wish my students and Po's father knew about our happiness. They don't deserve to be lied to. When I die and meet Master Oogway again, I won't be ashamed of Po. I love him. Maybe I feel so healthy because of this love... Who knows, maybe I'll manage to change my destiny and live some years more? I will try._

The next pages were empty. Po felt weak and dizzy and took some deep breaths. He closed the diary and tucked it back under the sash as his greatest treasure. He stood up with effort and staggered to his room. Then he slumped onto his bed and burst out weeping, dampening Shifu's robe with his tears. _Why did you lie to me?... You said 'Nothing's wrong.' when everything was wrong, you said that everything would be alright but nothing is alright..._ he cried until he fell asleep.

. . .

Three months after Shifu's death Po had had enough of his friends' efforts to comfort him. _No, it won't be OK. No, it's not normal. No, you don't understand. No, I don't want to talk with my dad, because I have no dad._ he thought.

Cruel life made their pranks come true. His parents were dead, Mr. Ping rejected him, his master died, even Master Oogway, who had understood him as if he had known him for years, was dead. His friends - the Furious Five - would surely come to hate him again if they knew who he was.

He felt so worthless. _Who needs a Dragon Warrior who can't get out of his bed?_ There was nothing more to live for. Po was afraid that one day he would wake up and he wouldn't miss Shifu anymore. He couldn't betray him in such a way. And he felt like a burden to the Jade Palace.

So he took one of his favourite star-shaped shurikens, knelt down on the floor in his room and despite tears running down his cheeks, he opened up his veins. He thought it would be so easy. But when he saw the enormous amount of blood spilling on the floor, he recalled how he had pleaded with Shifu not to die. He stared at his bleeding paws, those same paws that had clutched the red panda. Shifu wouldn't want to see him dying like that.

_"I promise."_

He crawled to the door through the blood stain with his remaining strenght. "Help me!.. Somebody..." he managed to shout before he blacked out.

. . .

The warriors, shocked by Po's terrible deed, brought his father to the Palace but Po didn't want to talk with him, so Tigress told the goose to leave. Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Viper didn't understand their behaviour. To their surprise, Mr. Ping didn't insist on the visit, he just went back home depressed. They started to wonder why Po hadn't wanted to talk to a person so close to him. And why was the panda the one who suffered the most? They should have been more depressed, for they had known Master Shifu much longer than Po had.

The Five decided to take shifts in looking after Po day and night continually. Despite their efforts, two weeks after his suicide attempt, Po managed to escape them. He put on his tan robe, sat down on the top of the Thousand Stairs and gazed at the Valley. It was a sunny early winter afternoon with pink and violet sky and golden clouds. Po's wrists were still bandaged. He felt kinda smarter, maybe a little stronger or simply more empty than before.  
Tigress joined him unexpectedly.

"I know you miss him." she spoke finally.

Po sighed wearily. "You don't understand me."

Tigress frowned slightly pondering how she should select her words. "I can assure you that I _do_ understand. I know you loved him."

"Like you all..."

"I saw your kiss in the Hall of Warriors."

Po's heart jumped as if he had been struck by lightning and found it hard to breathe. His eyes widened but he had to look her in the eyes. "You... saw us?"

"I was on the terrace when you kissed him. I was certain that he would kill you instantly, but when he kissed you back... I was so confused. And I decided to leave you be."

"And you... weren't mad at me or something?"

"Of course I was. I was angry that you had changed my father into-"

"I didn't change-"

"I know.. I saw how happy he was with you."

Po thought for a while. _What's left of our happiness?..._ "Thanks."

"You wouldn't be thanking me if you knew that had you broken his heart I would have broken you."

Po smiled slightly. "Well, so thank you for sparing me."

"You didn't break his heart." she remarked. "Did you just thank me for sparing your life?" she smiled.

Po's smile widened involuntarily. The panda and the tiger sat for a moment in silence.

"Do they know?" Po asked.

"Not yet. But they started to suspect something. I think you should tell them. You can't hide your grief forever, it's not good for you. They aren't like your father."

"So you know..."

"I guessed."

"I'll tell them, but not now. I'm not ready."

Tigress' smile disappeared. "I'm sorry for letting you hurt yourself. I knew about your pain yet I wasn't with you-"

"It wasn't your fault..." he grabbed her paw comfortingly. She hugged him and stroked his back. It was strange for her to act like an ordinary friend but she liked it.

"I really hoped I would die before him." he confessed with tears in his eyes after a moment. "I would give anything just to see his smile again."

"Yeah, I loved his smile too." she chuckled as she recalled Shifu's laughter when she impersonated him with a noodle on her face during one dinner. Po joined her and they laughed for a moment jauntily.

"I still can't imagine my life without him."

Tigress understood his feelings better than he could think. "Neither can I." she sniffled and blinked her tears away. "Come back to us, Po. We're waiting for you."

. . .

Days passed by slowly and Po decided to resume his training to clean his mind of his pain. He wanted to be useful again. So he trained and cooked, fought bandits again, read his master's memories and when he slept, he heard a peaceful, soothing melody played by Shifu in his dreams. And when he ate or cooked, he saw Shifu sitting at the table, when he trained, he saw him standing in the Training Hall and his sea blue eyes watched him carefully.

Tigress saw him too, before putting on her jade shawl for the first time. He smiled to her and nodded. She put on the robe and he was already gone.

When days became longer and warmer and spring had arrived, Po planted a tiny white rose bush near Shifu's grave and cared for it every day. _There's too little left of you, Master._

* * *

And he was there. And it was autumn again.

"Twelve months have passed." he whispered. "And many years ahead of me without you... I still-"

"Son..." Some familiar voice resounded through the Sacred Peach Hill.

Mr. Ping.

Po felt uneasy but didn't move.

"I knew I would find you here today. I'm so sorry about what happened..." the goose spoke tentatively.

"What do you want?.."

"I want to apologize you. You need to know that I love you. You were always my son and you will always be. I'm so sorry for what I said that day..."

Po got up and gathered his strenght to look at the goose. "You're sorry." he said in a strange voice. "You tore my heart asunder, you threw away everything we had been building for years just because you were disappointed in me... And I should forgive you because you're sorry."

Mr. Ping knew well that his words were a pathetic comfort for Po in that moment, but what else could he give him? Well, there was one thing, but he felt so bad that he forget that he held it as a gift for Po.

"Tell _him_ you're sorry." Po continued. "I come here every day just to tell him that I still love him. Maybe he listens."  
Po started to go down the stairs.

"Will you ever forgive me, son?!" Ping cried in desperation.

"I don't know.. Maybe... Someday..."

The old goose approached the gravestone and read the epitaph engraved on it:

_'Anything is possible when you have inner peace.'_

He rested the object he had brought against the grave. It was the portrait of the warriors, Master Shifu, Po and his father during that memorable Winter Festival evening.

Po walked down the stairs, trying to understand the meaning of his love to Shifu.  
_Was I only to give him inner peace and happiness and then watch him die? Was that my destiny? Or maybe our love was just an accident..._  
_'There are no accidents.'_ Those simple words gave him some comfort. _Maybe Master Oogway is not so angry at Shifu?.. He deserved to be loved._  
He took a deep, cleansing breath and let his inner peace fill him.

There are no happy endings when those you love the most die.

**The End**

* * *

(A.N.) The story was inspired by _I see you_ - the theme song from the Avatar movie. This is my first Kung Fu Panda fanfiction and the first fanfic since a few years. I wanted this story to be as realistic as it was possible. It's my first fanfic in English and I'm sure I've made a lot of various mistakes despite my trying to eliminate them, so I apologize. I must admit, there is something magical in _pofu_ and I really didn't want Shifu to die, but although it sounds strange, I wanted to be prepared if Dreamworks is planning to kill him in the next movie. Maybe it's not logical, but love isn't logical ;) I hope you enjoyed the story.

Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. They are very important to me.


End file.
